Maybe More Than a Teddy Boy
by kittykatlol100
Summary: 1958, Avril Lane. The first words that come to describe her are nice, funny and charming but to George Harrison she's different. The thing is, he's not the only one who thinks of her like that, he doesn't know whats going to happen to them. Over the years, they become something more, running into trouble with friends, family, strangers and each other. Read to find out! NOT ATU FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's FIRST note: Hey guys! Welcome to Maybe More Than a Teddy Boy Written by The one and only kittykatlol100. This is my first Fic EVER so go easy on me, I really hope you like it. I DON'T OWN THE BEATLES and stuff like that, but if I did Georgie mine! Also I might be changing some of the history be-hide the Beatles like what school they went to, what street they live in etc.**

**P.S: I really bad at updating so.. yeah. HERE WE GO**

**P.S.S: If you dislike this, please leave a comment on how I can make it better!**

**P.S.S.S: I am also really bad at correct punctuation and spelling.**

**P.S.S.S.S: The places that are 'in' Edison aren't real places, so if you go to Edison you won't find them there.**

**LET'S START THIS WONDERFUL JOURNEY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Avril POV:

"BEEEEP" My mom swerves out of the right lane after almost getting hit by a car in the passing lane.

"That was a close one, I don't think I gotten used to the different sides of the lanes yet." My mom says whiling smiling. She notices that she has a piece of hair in her face. She brushes the piece of her golden hair out of her striking green eyes.

_My mother is 35 and looks about 21, she had me when she was 19. During the first couple of months after when I was born my father left us because he wasn't ready to commit to having a child. This broke my mom's heart and she was all alone to take care of me. She tried to go her parents' house for help, but they rejected her, leaving my mother and 2 month me nowhere to go. My mom struggled with trying to find food, water and a roof over my head, but sometimes she was able to get a little of what she needed and what I needed._ That's until she met my step-dad on the boardwalk while begging for some extra cash, he instantly fell in love with my mom and bing-bada-boom they got married.

_We all moved to Edison, New Jersey I been living there since. This summer Michael (step-father) got a job at a recording studio in Liverpool. He told us that we had to leave. Which meant to I had to say goodbye to Edison, New Jersey, all of my friends and my boyfriend Robert McCoy..._

My mom quickly looks at what I wa_s_ wearing(my red flats, blue jeans rolled up at the ends, My sleeveless red blouse with white small polka dots all over it, my black shades and my hair up in a messy bun with a red bandanna as a headband.) She rolls her eyes and let's out a sigh .

"And what do you have against this outfit hmm?" I say sacristy."Oh nothing" She puffs.

An awkward silence comes between us. I remember that I have to be at school at 7:45, it's 7:43!

"Mom can you go any faster...Crap, crap, crap I am going to be late for my first day" I snap at her."Sorry honey, hold on almost there." she squeaks

My mom looks at me and reaches her right hand out to my left hand. I swiftly pull my hand away I give her a stressed look. She looks away trying not to notice my facial expression.

Loud fire trucks pass our car as I look out the window; I roll down my window and stick my head out the window to get a better view. There are two fire trucks that have red and white flashing lights, one of the fire trucks has 78 on the side and other one has a 34. Both of the large fire trucks take a right turn on a narrow street and speed down the road. The sun peaks through the gray cloud sky, the sun shines right though my sunglasses that do no help what so ever. I cover my eyes with my free hand to block out the sun.

"God bless whoever it is." My mom says quietly. I bit my lip and nod my head even though my mom can't see me. I duck my head back into the car and move my arm to turn on my favorite radio station.

_ The warden threw a party in the county jail._

_The prison band was there and they began to wail._

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing._

You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.

"Is this the king singing?" questioned my mom. I nod my head and concentrate my focus back onto Elvis.

"It's has been awhile since he visited." My mom yells over the music.

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,_

_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone._

_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,_

_the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang._

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Number forty-seven said to number three:_

_"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see._

_I sure would be delighted with your company,_

_come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone_

_way over in the corner weepin' all alone._

_The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square._

_If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,_

_no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."_

_Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,_

_I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_..._

_'That was Elvis singing Jailhouse Rock! And now I'm going to put on the fab Chuck Berry singing the popular song called Johnny B. Goode! Here he is Chuck... _

My mom turns off the radio

"You didn't answer my question"

"What question?" I say. I think it may have came out a little too bitter because my mom pulled off to the side and took her keys out of the engine. "I know it was hard to leave, but I see no reason for you to get mad at me!"She yells at me.

"I'm not!" I yell back. She slumps into her seat and stairs at the front window for a while and then looks back me with a more soft facial expression. "Is it your period that's causing you to be moody? If so I have the perfect trick for that." She says seriously. She cracks a smile at me; I whack her arm playfully and chuckle."Mom you define the phrase of a wierd mom." I sacristy

"I know" She says and restarts the car. She gets right back on the black paved road.

_I have known Elvis ever since I was a little girl. It all started on July 5 1954 the day before my family and I went up to New York City to see the bright red, white and blue fireworks set off for the 4 of July. Right after the fireworks, my step-dad got a call from the record company (that he used to work at) that they have found a new talented singer that would become 'number-one' on the music charts. The thing was that they needed him to come back for tomorrow to start recording, so we backed our bags and went back to Edison. On the way back home (as I recited some of the lines from the Peter Pan) our car broke down in the middle of the traffic filled highway. To close the little traffic problem, we collapsed into our humble little home. My poor step-father had no time to relax and had to look after me because my mom got called in for work (she is a nurse by the way). We got back into the car and drove 10 miles to the recording studio. Once we got to studio I said hello to __Shelly at the front , who asked 'how my day was' I replied 'tiring'. She then nodded and pointed to the which studio my father walk to, I thanked her and then ran after my step-father. I tried to open the door as quietly as I could without disturbing anyone. Well that failed, I startled so many people in the recording booth that even Elvis himself jump a bit. I quickly waddled where my chair was and slumped into place. I shyly looked up at Elvis who had a huge smile on his face, he walked over to me and introduced himself to me. I quietly replied 'is that your real name?' he laughed at my cute comment. After that sentence we became great friends, we hung out all the time even thou he was 8 years older than me. And to this day we still are best friends... _

I smile to the _memory_ of Elvis, my mind slowly drifts to an other thought.

_How different Edison is from Liverpool, I wish I was there now. I miss the fields that I used to run through when I was a little girl maybe at the age of 6, I would sneak out of the house on weekends when my mother was out and about. I remember that I would run pass Old Mr. Mick's house down on Waterbrook street. Then pass Silly's Candy Shop which was my favorite place to get candy from. A few blocks down I would past the Richman's house. The funny thing about the Richmans is that there not rich just middle-class respected people with a daughter and son. Then I would take a left onto 'Strawberry Avenue' and run down the street to 'June field' This place was my little hangout for me, I never saw anybody else come into June Fields which I find strange to this day. The fields at first looks like a littered large forest, but if you keep on walking straight you will find a giant open field with an oak tree in the middle of it surrounded by tall brown grass, with small patches of Strawberry bushes..._

"Avril… Avril! Were here"

I quickly come out of my daydreaming and open up the front door and jump out.

"Thanks mom "I says giving her a small wave.

She smiles and starts to drive away. I look down at my watch to 7:59 am, I rapidly run to the school I heard a honk I turn around and wave to my mom's new 1958 blue beetle ragtop Volkswagen. I think I spun around a little too fast because I ended up knocking over a boy who is probably 5'10 wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and all stars, he has dark (almost black) brown hair pulled back with grease. He fell face first onto the gray pavement and fell pretty hard it made a "thud" noise, I bent down and tapped his should and asked.

"I am so, so sorry. I should have watched where I was going, I didn't know you were right be hide me gosh I feel like a dumb-ass. Oh yeah where are my manners, Are you okay? Because you hit the ground pretty hard. Should I get a nurse?"

He rolls over on the ground so that his back is lying down and facing me. My breath and heartbeat stop literally, my eyes dilated and my face turn a bright red. I was surprised that I didn't fall over just at that moment because he is so handsome. He has big bushy eyebrows that flow over his brown eyes that seemed like you could get lost in them forever, followed with his perfect straight nose and his mouth... well that's just a pretty little pair of lips he has. He gives me a small crooked smile.

"A' don't ye worry love I'm perfectly fine, just a little tad wind knocked me down that's all " he stated with his deep Liverpudlian accent that melted my heart. He looked a little dazed from the fall. He had a vibe like he's one of those guys that would protect their girl from any harm that comes in the way.

"Ya, just a bit of wind try 104 pound gust of wind." I say in a mocking tone. He lets out a chuckle (which was also cute).

"It may have hurt a little" He jokes.

"A little?" I question while trying to lift one of my eyebrows. I end up looking like I'm having an eyebrow seizer. He notices my eyebrow fail his eyes start to grow. Without delay or hesitation he sits up so he is close to my face. I start to feel my face starting to blush again but this time a lot. His eyebrows are scrunched, he looks concerned.

"Are yeh' alreet' love because it looks like yeh' are having an eyebrow seizer?" he inspects my eyebrows for another couple of seconds. I couldn't hold it anymore; I started bursting out with laughter so hard that I start to cry. I begin to try to speak but the only thing that came out was laughter, after about 1 minute I pulled myself together.

I slowly stood up while still looking at the boy who is sitting down on his knees. I put my hand out to him to pull him up. He reaches out and touches my left hand; right when he touched it I felt a spark. I looked at him. He looked right back at me with the same surprised look. I pulled him right up and clear my throat to skip an awkward moment. I noticed that he is taller when he is close to me. I'm 5'3 so that would explain it.

"I'm sorry for bumping into" I say. I quickly look at the ground for a moment. I start to count how many seconds it would take him to say something but then I feel his warm hand on my shoulder I look up so I'm eye to eye with him now. It was 10 seconds.

"If ye' didn't knock me down I wouldn't hae' meant you" He looks deep into my blue eyes. Then he promptly adds "Oh pardon me I forgot to introduce me'self..." I quickly interrupt.

"But let me introduce myself since I was the one who sent you crashing onto the ground." I give him a small smile, which he gives me a crooked smile in return.

"My name is Avril Adish Lane." I say nervously.

"Adish… Adish? What a pretty middle name. Well its nice meeting you Avril my name is George Harrison, just George Harrison no middle or 'noting." He proudly stated, he started winking crazily at me in a funny way. I slapped his arm gently he pretended like it hurt and made an 'Ouch' face, I rolled my eyes at him a started to laugh. For some reason his name seem familiar to me like I heard it before like in a dream or something. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**What do you think please tell me!**

**P.S: the fire trucks come back into play, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**_Lot's of Love - Katrina_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys Katrina here! Thanks for all of the reviews that were sent in! I was in camp when I found out I had 3 reviews and I started to run around jumping and yelling because of those reviews. So THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOOOOUUU! **

**This is going to be a very short chappy but I'm going to update tomorrow... I hope. The reason be hide this is that one of my best friends wants me to write a fanfic about her and her favorite youtuber. So ya HERE WE GO! **

I look down at my watch that reads 8:04, I look up at him he gives me a 'what's wrong face'.

"George its 8:04 we're late" I say.

"It's alrigh', if we're already late why don't you and I walk together down that liddle', dirt path ." he says. He takes my hand and points his finger to the pathway to the school. The path had no sign of any type of plant life, it looks like it's about a quarter of a mile with swiveling He and I begin to walk hand and hand but then he starts to hobble. I let go of his hand and warp my arm around his waist and pick up his left arm and put it around my neck. He pulls away his arm and mine and starts to try walk again but then struggles to keep his balance.

"George listen to me if you don't let me help you, you will get hurt." I say concerned . He looks at me and nods at me that he needs help. I walk over to him and replace my arms in the original position that they were in. My heart starts fluttering because I can feel his steady heartbeat and his heavy breath coming in and out of his lungs.

"So George." I say.

"So Avril." He mimics.

"I was wondering if you know how to play rapid questions?" I ask

"Was that a trick question?" He responds

"I don't know you tell me." I added

"M'kay, you go first." he whispered into my ear. That sentence made every nerve in my body feel like it was on end. My stomach felt as if it was on a roller coaster going down on the steepest part. My mind felt like it was out in space just like when you finally get your first kiss.

"Alright on 1,2,3,Go! Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke"

"Mod or Rocker?"

"Mocker"

"Ha! If you were another person would you be friends with you?"

"I hope so"

"Do you use Sarcasm a Lot?"

"Depends where."

"What is your favorite lunch meat?"

"EVERYONE"

"Do you think your strong?"

"Somewhat"

"What color shoes are you wearing?"

"Blue. I MEAN BLACK, BLACK SHOES!"

"Nice save, If you were a crayon what color would yo..."

"PURPLE!"

"How do you spell your name backwards?"

"E...G...R...O...E...G!"

"And last what is your favorite smell."

"Food!"

"George?" I question I look up at his face then into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmm?" He lifts an eyebrow at me.

"I think we need to get you to the nurse's office." I whisper to him. He smiles and nods.

I can hear two boys softly muted voices be hide us, the two boy's footsteps are becoming faster and louder. I can feel George's body tense up and his muscles becoming hard.

"George is that you?"

**Guess who we meet tomorrow. Please review and I will tackle you with hugs!**

**Lots of Peace and Love**

**Katrinaxooxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello loves! How you doing? I hope good. Thank so much for all of the reviews, I still squeal anytime I get a new review. So thank you thank you THANK YOU! Now time for the thing that you clicked for.**

* * *

"Why are you with a bird who's arms are wrapped around you?" says one of the boys. We stop walking, I turn my direction to George, he rolls his eyes and takes his arm away from me **again**. I was kinda of disappointed, I liked how close we were. He and I turn around at the same time to see two 'teddy boys' who are also probably 5'11 or 5'10 which makes me look even smaller than I am. One of them has a surprised look on his face and the other one has a perverted facial expression.

"Well would you look at that talent, George you must be some charmer." Says the boy on the right. Then he starts checking me up and down. George puts his left arm in fount of me in a protective way.

"Aye' John don't talk to Avril like that" George sneers in a joking way. The boy John starts cracking up, apparently he didn't get the memo.

"Georgie I was just pulling your leg for gags." John wipes a tear from the laughter out of his eye. The 'teddy boy' John has brown hair pulled back with grease and in the front two little curls that hover over his face; he has light brown small oval eyes, with thick eyebrows, with a thin plunging nose, and tiny pair of lips. He is wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans (like George's) and some old beaten pair of black shoes.

"Anyways... Georgie she's not my type but she is mighty fine. Good catching Georgie." I blush at his somewhat comment. John wiggles his eyebrows at me and George turns a bright red with anger. I quickly look to my left to see the other Teddy boy who is trying hard to hide his laughter.

"And what is so funny? Hmm?" I ask the other Teddy boy

"Oh nothing" he chuckles and lets out his untamed laughter.

"Oh nothing? Then why are you laughing Macca if there is nothing to laugh about?" John questions. The Teddy boy looks up at John, John starts fluttering his eyes, and the Teddy boy kicks his leg playfully. John makes a weird squealing noise which makes him laugh even harder.

"Come out with it Macca." John huffs.

"Do really want to know?" The Teddy boy asks, we all shake our heads yes. "Well... John... well you see... you have… bird poop on your shoulder."The teddy boy and George completely burst out of laughter. Right after the Teddy boy said those words John started to flip out, he ran around in circles screaming 'Shit' over and over which made George fall over cracking up. The Teddy boy lost his balance and landed on a tree trunk and howled just like a dog just got water up his nose. On the other hand I just stood there confused, I didn't find John's joke all that funny. But then I noticed that there was no poop on John's shoulder, so he was running around screaming shit for no good reason.

"Um, John not to interrupted your... well what ever you call it. Um, did you know that you have no sign of bird poop on your shoulder." I tell him. John stops what he's doing and he looks at his right shoulder then his left shoulder. Next he stares down the teddy boy and gives him the finger.

"Fuck you Macca, sometimes your such a bostard' to me." He states

"Hey at least I'm not the one who's swearing in front of Cynthia Powell." The teddy boy says cheekily. John's whole face turns bright red like tomato and he quickly starts to fix his hair, shirt, jacket, pants you name it. He spins around to face the pretty girl with blonde hair about 20 yards away from us. John looks down at his feet and puts his hands inside his pockets as Cynthia awkwardly walks away.

"Smooth." George says.

"Yeah, you defiantly wooed her there Johnny boy." George chuckles

"Shove it up your arses' Harrison and Maca." John hisses.

"Aww, guys stop picking on John he can't help that he's **madly in love** with this Cynthia." I tease

"Hey young lady no comment from you too." He points his index finger at me, I raise my hands up in the air like if someone had a gun at my face.

"Fine, fine you get your way John."

"Well, thank you thank you very much." John jokes.

For some reason I found John impression pretty funny (because of knowing Elvis). I started to laugh a little then a lot, I kept on laughed until... I started SNORTING. 'Why?' I thought to myself. I snapped my hands up to my mouth to cover the hideous noise of the pig snorting coming out of my mouth. 'Hopefully they didn't notice' I eyed all three of the boys to see that they stopped what there were doing and look at me with slack-jawed faces.

"Sooooo… does this happen often?" John says trying to pretend like it wasn't so bad (It really isn't that bad it just really embarrassing).

"I guess so, this hasn't happened since I was little, when almost everything was funny. Now it is hard to come by a good joke that makes me snort." I state. John puts his hand onto his hip and whips his other hand in the air as if he was trying to swat a bug, he mouths 'Oh stop it your too kind'.

"Well, I find your snort cute." charms the Teddy boy. He walks up to me and does slides right into me which makes me stumble, but I catch myself. I giggle and give him a small smile to him and then I look to over to George. He looks as if like he's going to pounce on the charmer boy. I stick my tongue out at George who is 20 feet away from me, he scrunches nose at me.

"Name is James Paul McCartney, but everyone calls me Paul." I turn my focus to the Teddy boy named Paul. He extends his hand out to me; I take his hand and stake it up and down.

"Nice meeting you Paul, my name is Avril Adish Lane." I say. Paul gives me a confused look.

"Adish… Adish? What a pretty name." Paul says.

"I said the same thing!" George yells. I laugh at George's little comment, Paul chuckles as well with his hands in his pockets and kicks some stones on the ground. He looks into my eyes with his hazel eyes.

"Sooo… Avril do you have a boyfriend?" Paul shyly says.

**WHOA PAUL, You just met Avril! So if you guessed Paul and John (for who we were meeting) your correct. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I loved to write it! What do you think is it a piece of crap or gold? Tell me!**

**Lots of peace and love**

**Katrinaxoxoxoxxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. :(**

* * *

"Ummm." I say nervously, 'I like Paul and all but not that way. For Christ sake I just met him, does he think that I will just say yes just after 2 sentences. I don't think so, anyways what would George think?... Whoa-whoa-whoa what am I thinking about I also **just** met George! Why does my life have to be so complicated?!'

"What are we talking about?" John comes out and claps his hand on Paul's shoulder,'Thank god'.

"Oh, I was just asking Avril out." Paul says confidently. I look over at George who is quietly sitting on the ground about 50 feet away, he looks over to see me staring at him. He does a little wave to me, I blush at his cute action and he also blushes.

"Ohhhh, Pauly I wouldn't do that if I were you." John says cautiously. I whip my head back to John and Paul.

"Why not?" Paul asks.

"Well you see Georgie has this 'little' crush on Avril." John tells us.

"How do you know?" I ask him with flushed cheeks,Paul then notices my red cheeks. Paul puts two and two together, He turns his head to George who was plucking a flower's pedals. John points at Paul who is glaring at George with anger in his eyes and a tight clutched fist be-hide his back.

* * *

Paul's POV:

'Fuck you George! Out of all the girls I have liked you have to pick the one I like the most?! Asshole...' I think to myself.

I watch him pick one by one of the pedals off of the flower sitting chris-cross in a tall patch of grass, he's probably playing that stupid game called 'She loves me,She loves me not'. Even thou we are best buds, he can't be a jackass sometimes. I un-clench my sweaty fist and turn back around to face smirking John and red cheeked Avril.

"You alright Paul." Avril asks

"I'm just waiting for your answer." I tell her. She bites her lip and looks be-hide her to where George has finished and is now trying to stand up.

"I'll get him!" She yells to avoid the question. Before I could stop her, she was already half way there. I watch as she runs through the green grass sprinting towards George. I look away to stop the pain I feel in my chest knowing that she does and will always like George better than me. As I stand in sorrow I feel a warm tear run down my pale face 'what the hell is that' I think, I wipe the tear away just like how I trying to stop my feelings with Avril before they get out control. It would be awful if I go out of control with my emotions and loose Avril as a friend or as something more **(you never know, hell I don't even know sorry keep reading)**.

"Macca..." John exhales." Don't let this get to you. Hey look at me." John grabs both of my shoulders and gazes into my eyes to the point that I feel like he's staring into my soul.

"This is the hard part and I'm 100% sure that it gets better, wait scratch that I'm know that it gets better. Surprising this same thing happened to me too, so stop being so blue." He tells me.

"Did you steal that from a song?" I ask. He chuckles and throws his arms up in the air.

"You caught me Macca." John says, I laugh a bit.

"Unbelievable John,how original can you get?" I question.

"Very" He says cheekily.

I look over to see George and Avril walking side by side, they look like they're having a fun time.

"Hi guys, we're back." Avril announces.

"Ahh, there's the married couple." John nags.

"Oh shove off John." George defends. John sticks out his tongue out at George, oh John and his inner child.

"Do you two notice anything different about Georgie?" Avril says and there put her arm around his neck,which made me cringe a little inside.

"Did he get a tan?"

"No."

"Did he loose his virginity?"

Avril and George go emotionless and pale in the face. Finally, George gets the guts to reply to John immature(but funny) comment.

"NO! Shut up Lennon,I didn't loose me' virginity!"

'tisk tisk' I think to myself.

"He's not wobbling!" I says. we all clap for George's fast recovery.

For some reason I start to smell something burning in distance. I notice that the others are starting to smell the air around us.

"Umm, do you smell something burning?" John asks with a little fear in his voice, we all nods our heads.

"Wait where is the school?"Avril questions with more fear in hers.

"Down the dirt path." George croaks. We all look at each other than back at the pathway. I notice that Avril is holding on to George's shirt and George's arm is wrapped tightly around her shoulder.'Out of all the times you can get jelous don't pick now!' I think to myself.

"Well are we just going to stand here! No, Come on follow me!" I yell to them. I book it towards the dirt path with three pairs of footsteps be hide me. Along the path I had to jump over roots,stumps,toads and large sticks. The closer we got the stronger the smoke got, which made us have more trouble to find fresh air. We all had to cover our mouths with a piece of clothing we had on. Of coarse, Avril had nothing to cover her face with so George gave her his leather jacket for her to breathe into. Sweat was dripping down my face like bullets, my breath was heavy and shaky each step I took and My heart was pounding a 1000 miles per hour. We finally made it to the end of the path right in front of the school. We all gasped from the terror that is right in front of us. Avril holds on to George and he's trying to calm her down from all of the fear in this moment. No moment or emotion John and I stand side by side staring at the scene flash in front of our eyes .

**HI Guys! I know, I know DON'T STOP WRITING WE ARE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! Well I hope have Enjoyed this chappy and this story so far! This is my Favorite chapter so far, oh yeah guess who we meet next.**

**Lots ofpeace and love**

**Katrina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for not writing in a while, stuff came up( trying out for a play, my grams got surgery, my cat just became an outdoor cat.) Oh yeah, sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger. I think I'm going to make this story into a series. I also found a LOT of mistakes in the last chapter, my bad... anyways here is chappy 5!**

George POV:

I watched as the glowing embers leaped and twirled into a fiery group dance engulfing the back of school, while the team of firefighters penetrating the flames with water surging out of the hoses. I focus my gaze towards Avril who's hands are latched onto to my t-shirt with her face buried as well. She tremebles from burning conflagration that holds abhorrence and nefarious flames that build up by the minute. I carefully take my leather jacket from her grip and put around her body. I start to sing a song that my mom used to sing to calm me down:

_I stand at your gate._  
_And the song that I sing is of moonlight._  
_I stand and I wait_  
_For the touch of your hand in the June night._  
_The roses are sighing a moonlight serenade._

_The stars are aglow._  
_And tonight how their light sets me dreaming._  
_My love, do you know_  
_That your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_  
_I bring you, and I sing you a moonlight serenade._

_Let us stray 'til break of day_  
_In love's valley of dreams._  
_Just you and I, a summer sky,_  
_A heavenly breeze, kissin' the trees._

_So don't let me wait._  
_Come to me tenderly in the June night._  
_I stand at your gate_  
_And I sing you a song in the moonlight._  
_A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade_

I finish singing, Avril sniffs at the smoke filled air and takes her hand to wipe a tear that has shed from her crystal dark blue eyes. I kindly but quickly wipe the tear from her face before she could.

"George... you have a beautiful voice." she says, she then gazes up to meet my eyes. I don't reject the opportunity to get to see those pretty pair of eyes.

"Tha...nks." I stutter. I crack a weak smile in hopes of getting a smile in return, sadly she's to sacred from the fire to smile back at me.

I look up to where John and Paul should be standing but to find them not there. Avril shifts her body and walks away to a group of guys.

"Avril, what ar' you doing?!" I yell across the open field in front of the fire. She stops and turns to face me, with a blank facial expression.

"Going to ask them where John and Paul are." She shouts back at me. Avril motions for me to come with her, she probably not used to Liverpudlians being in tight groups that isolate people around them. I can see her shyness about meeting new people, its written in the way she walks. I bolt over to her trying not to run any closer to the fire that has grown over 40 feet tall. When I arrive to her side I'm standing in front of the worst group of people that you can run into at the Liverpool Unisex High School, the 'Pack'. The 'Pack' is a group of meat-headed jocks that will go out of their way to make your life a living hell. Once my friend Arthur accidentally bumped into one of leaders and they pounded his face with their hard fists. Arthur had to go to the emergency room and he came out with a black eye along with a broken nose. The 'Pack' loves and is known for sexually abusing girls, standing right in front of them scares me so...especially with Avril next to my side.

"Nice legs what time do they open?" flirts one of the runts of the group. The 'Pack' chuckles and stares intently at Avril's body, each of members has devilish smirk on each of their faces. Avril shakes off the cheesy pick-up line and glares into every pair of eyes that were looking at her.

"If you think that you are so amusing with all of your stupid pick-up lines then how bout' you tell them to my uncle who's a cop. I sure that he'll love them!" She taunts. The 'Pack' stood there now half as powerful as thought there were.

"Now, that I have got your attention, have you see either John Lennon or Paul McCartney?" She asks powerfully with no trace of fear in her voice.

"They went that way...beautiful." Tom the leader pipes up. He points towards the red rose bushes where I can see four brown duck tailed heads popping over the bushes. I turn my head back to the 'Pack' who are all staring back at Avril's arse.

"Thank you." She mumbles knowing that they're staring at her. She stands on her tippy-toes with her chin rested on my shoulder.

"Come on George, lets leave." She whispers into my flushed ear. I take her dainty hand into my long-finger hand, I wave to the 'Pack' with my free hand. They whistle and hoot as Avril walks, I fleetly step be-hide her so that the 'Pack' has no view of Avril. They boo and hiss to my action, Avril laughs at their change in reactions.

"Thank you George, for everything...your a great guy." she says in a hushed tone. I smile to her kind comment.

"Right back at you." I say.

"George, Avril! Where you been?! Come-on keep up!" John shouts at us. We both jog up to the four lads.

"You alright Avril?" Paul takes her hand. Avril bluntly pulls her hand away from him.

"She's fine, thanks for askin' Paul." I say. Avril looks at the new two faces that she obviously doesn't recall knowing them.

"Who are you two?" she questions.

"The name is Stu Sutcliffe, and that's me' friend Pete Best."

**If you guested Pete Best and Stu Sutcliffe, then you got it right! I told you that the fire trucks come back into play. What do you think of the 'Pack'? I hate them in a good way. Review please I love reading your wonderful and helpful reviews. Peace and Love- Katrina xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been, awhile hasn't it... I honestly have no reason for not updating in a while. Anyways today I found a tick on myself...that was fun, especially because I was running around the house panicking about having Lyme disease. **

Avril's POV:

I look the two boys up and down, as they awkwardly stand there. Stu is wearing a white T-shirt that looks like it hasn't been washed in ages, a ripped leather jacket with a pin on it, black jeans, high tops, black shades and to top it off the 'duck butt' hair. Pete on the other hand is wear an old suit jacket with a black tie, gray pants, pointed dress shoes and slicked back hair.

"Mum' seems to gotin' you all dress up?'" George teases to one of the lads.

"Shut up George, At least I can dress me' self to attract the birds. On the other hand you can barely greet a female dog." Pete scoffs.

"Ya' mean a bitch?" John jokes, George Scowls at John.

"Oh would ye' two stop your bickering and tells us what happened to the school?!" Paul yells in a more serious tone.

"You mean this hell of school? Well, one of ye' lunch ladies accidentally set the school on fire." Stu informed. He points to the remanding part of what seems to be the cafeteria. "She ran out of the school screaming 'Fire,Fire!'. It was mad, but bloody hilarious at ye' same time!" Stu chuckles.

"You sick bastard!" John teases. Stu mouths 'I know', followed with a smile so wide that I could see nothing else.

"Well, how did it happened?" George asks curiously.

"What do think Happened, a cat walked in and got its tail set on fire?" Pete says with an evil grin

"That's awful thought to think about!" I state. George pats my back to get that disturbing thought out of my head.

"Don't let him grab you by your ear ..." George whispers. "But really what set this 'great big fire' off?" George questions.

"Well, I think it was the slim that they feed us, set on fire causing all of this trouble." John tells me.

"Pipe down Lennon, you weren't even there!" Paul says.

"I know! But did you know I have a way with smelling trouble." John cheekily states.

"How do you reckon that one out?" George asks. John then motions for us to come closer. We all take a large step towards him, he then bends forwards a bit and grins. We all stand there looking at John waiting for some form of excitement to happen. All of a sudden John leaps into to the air and passes each one of us, landing on his hands and knees, crouched down with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"I am a dog, one with a nose built for a sniffing!" John jokes. He then sniffs at the air and howls like there is a sense of danger that he can pick up with his trusty nose. We all stare at this fool that is now cover with grass stains, cuts and most of all no sense of humor in this joke.

"Get up John, you didn't amuse us." Stu says disappointingly,he then puts his hand on John's shoulder.

"You failed us son." Pete tries desperately tries to keep his laugh in.

"You alright Pete?" Paul questions. Pete starts to hoot in laughter and nods his chin to a girl who's back is turned wearing a green dress that goes below her knees and has blonde hair that is shoulder length. The girl turns around and quickly notices the six of us, she begins to wave at George. John, Paul, Pete and Stu begin to say things to George that starts to set him off, they are saying things like 'oh looks Georgie there's your girly' or ' Hey Iris Caldwell why don't you come over here'. Luckily the girl runs after a group of girls and walks away.

"Who was that?" I inquired. George scratched his top of his head and tried not to make eye contact with me. I look over to see even that Paul is standing there uncomfortably.

"Ummm..." George stuttered. John walks over and slaps his hand onto George's arm, causing George to jump a bit.

"That my friend was Iris Caldwell, George's first girlfriend and by the way is now 13. They dated for a long time and recently broke up in August." John informs me. He looks at George and lifts his eyebrows up and down at him, George shoves John off of him.

"Why did you two break up?" I say with a bit of jealousy in my voice. Pete steps towards my side so he doesn't get punched in the gut.

"Iris Caldwell is what you would call a player,during their relationship she started to get the eyes for Mr. McCartney and cheated on George with Paul." Pete announced. I look over at Paul who stands there staring at the rocks that sit be neath his feet.

"Well, It's okay you two I won't treat you two any differently. I mean will I let one ex girl get in the way of my new friends? I don't think so, anyways right now we should get a teacher and ask where should we go now 'cause of the fire situation." I tell the two boys that are streaming of guilt for no apparent reason. "Why do you think that you should feel like your blameworthy for something that has no reason the feel guilty about?" I state.

"She right, Lets just figure this fire thingy out." George says. John leads us of to the direction that may hold teachers who can help us, during our walk John chants 'Left,left,left right left'.

**I feel like this story is going really sloooowww and I'm sorry for my type of writing. I hope you liked it, if so please review it makes my day! Oh yeah Iris Caldwell was actually George's first bird and she will come back into play. Lots of Peace and Love-xoxoxoxoxoxo Katrina**


End file.
